


Girl's Day And An Orgy

by Fricksgirl_32



Series: Requested Fics [2]
Category: Backstreet Boys
Genre: Come Marking, Come Swallowing, Established Relationship, F/M, Gift Giving, Hand Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgy, Sleepy Cuddles, Surprises, Threesome - F/F/M, Threesome - F/M/M, Threesome - M/M/M, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-18 11:13:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18248693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fricksgirl_32/pseuds/Fricksgirl_32
Summary: Kevin, Brian, and Howie were left alone while the girls went out and the kids were elsewhere. Howie decided to stir some old sparks back up.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LovelyBackstreetReader1093](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelyBackstreetReader1093/gifts).



> Hope you like what I did with your idea!

Howie, Kevin, and Brian were chilling at Brian's house while their girls were out and the kids were elsewhere. It had been awhile since the three had just spent some alone time together. They were in the living room watching a movie but Howie was bored feeling the old urges spike back up. The ten had had a history with each other but as the kids got older, they stopped. Now, the kids were either with their grandparents or up in New York, leaving the guys alone. 

Howie shifted slightly in his seat trying to rearrange himself not realizing he had been caught. 

"Need some help there?" Kevin grinned, looking over at the younger man sitting next to him. 

Howie's face turned red as his cock twitched inside his pants. "Depends on the kind of help you're offering." 

Kevin growled softy as his own cock began to harden in his pants, pulling the other man up over him, grinning softly. Howie shook feeling Kevin pull him over their clothed cocks brushing up against each other. 

"Fuck it's been so long." Howie groaned. 

Kevin nodded as his large hands moved down Howie's back and over his ass squeezing the roundness hearing Howie groan and arch down against him. Brian watched from his chair, cock out and hard. 

Kevin and Howie were kissing and grinding against each other not realizing they had been joined until the younger man felt a new pair of hands on his ass.

"Shit!" Howie jumped looking behind him seeing Brian grinning. 

"Sorry D, didn't mean to scare you." 

"Howie..." 

Howie looked back down at the man under him, leaning down as he crashed his lips back against Kevin's, the cousins slowly pulling Howie's clothes off. Howie whimpered and whined feeling hands on him that he hadn't felt in so long. 

"Kevin...Brian...please." Howie whimpered, cock hard and needy. 

"I've missed having you under me." Brian rasped, accent going thick. 

Howie and Kevin both groaned hearing Brian, Howie pushing back against Brian wanting the other man on his cock. Brian moved down to lick Howie's balls before moving up the underside of the thick cock, loving the sounds that were coming from above. 

The three men were into each other they didn't hear the door open or that they had an audience. They had gotten naked, Kevin's cock rubbing against Brian's stomach as he sucked on the head of Howie's throbbing cock loving the pre leaking into his mouth. 

Brian jumped feeling a pair of hands on his bare ass pulling off Howie's cock getting a whine from the other man. 

"Don't stop baby, I know you've been wanting Howie back in your mouth for so long." Leighanne whispered. 

Howie and Kevin both were wide eyed seeing Kristin and Leigh also standing around the couch. Kristin leaned down and kissed her husband, loving the groan coming from him as he kissed her back, Leigh doing the same to Howie. 

Leigh pulled away and smiled. "Why don't we move this up to the bedroom." 

The others looked at each other and quickly nodded, getting up and running up the stairs as the girls stripped and headed up themselves. Leighanne shut and locked the door as the others climbed up onto the bed and over their husbands kissing them hard, Brian grinning seeing Leighanne doing the same. 

"Why don't you go back to Howie love." Leighanne grinned looking over at Leigh seeing her nod and move away. 

Brian quickly got up and scurried between Howie's legs having much better access to his cock, licking the head and swiping the pre. 

"Brian baby suck me." Howie begged.

Brian nodded as he slid his mouth down Howie's entire length groaning feeling Howie's hands go straight into his curls pulling and guiding the warm mouth.

Leigh and Kristin had moved over to Kevin kissing and playing with him while Leighanne straddled Howie's face letting him eat her out. 

"Leigh please." Kevin begged, arching up against her wanting her mouth on him. 

Leigh grinned and licked the head of his cock, taking the pre before sliding fully down onto him. 

"LEIGH!" Kevin cried out arching and groaning. 

Kristin grinned as her own tongue and hands teased his chest and stomach, feeling Kevin breathing heavy. 

Leighanne groaned and grind against Howie as she watched her husband suck him off feeling her orgasm close. 

"Howie, don't stop." Leighanne whined. 

Howie groaned as he continued to lick and suck on the older woman's clit and folds, his hands still tangled in Brian's hair as his cock throbbed inside the warm mouth. Brian sighed happily as he sucked, his own hand working his cock slowly using the pre as lube. 

Cries came out from Kevin, his load shooting right into Leigh's mouth, Kristin nuzzled and whispered softly to him through his orgasm while Leigh relaxed and swallowed his entire load. Kevin finally came down from his high, smiling at both woman before pulling Kristin up to kiss her feeling Leigh pop off his softened cock, his body going lax. 

Howie whimpered loudly hearing Kevin's cries, causing him and Leighanne to go over. Brian groaned and stroked faster, loving the warm sweetness of Howie's cum shoot inside his mouth. Howie cleaned Leighanne as his own orgasm eased, whimpering softly feeling Brian popped off, licking his lips. 

"You always taste so amazing baby." Brian sighed. 

Leighanne moved away, sated and happy watching Howie pull her husband up to him, kissing him hard and tasting himself inside Brian's mouth. Brian whined feeling Leighanne's hand wrap around his aching cock, stroking him gently. 

"Leighanne..." Brian whimpered. 

Leighanne smiled stroking her husband's cock, kissing his back and neck gently. " Remember what Howie loves having you do?" 

A whine came from both Brian and Howie as Brian looked at his wife, nodding. 

"Yes love, please let me spray all over him." 

Leighanne grinned as she stroked Brian faster. "Cum my love, spray your load." 

Howie's breathing was heavy, wanting to feel Brian's thickness all over his chest. Kevin was working his fingers inside both Leigh and Kristin as they watched knowing what was about to happen. 

"Brian please, it's been years since I've felt your cream all over my chest." Howie begged softly. 

"Let go baby." Leighanne encouraged, her stroking never slowing.

Brian grunted and arched crying out as ropes of thickness started to shoot out from his cock. 

"Howie!" Brian cried. 

"Fuck Bri..feels so damn good being marked by you again." Howie panted watching the ropes shoot all over him. Leighanne smiled watching her husband unload all over his lover. 

Leighanne let go feeling Brian go soft, the younger man rolling right into her arms and snuggling close. 

"Felt so good." Brian whispered. 

"I know baby." Leighanne replied, running her hand through his curls lovingly. 

Howie couldn't help but run his fingers through the cum, tasting his younger lover all over again. Kristin and Leigh also went over, after being cleaned by Kevin. The three moved over to Howie, cleaning his chest of Brian's cum. 

"That was amazing." Leigh sighed, leaning against Kevin. 

"Yes it was and I miss it so much." Kristin admitted. 

Howie sat up after a few minutes. " AJ and Rochelle have admitted to me they also miss being with us." 

The six look at each other wondering if there could be a possibility of starting back up the special connection and love they had for and with each other. 

"Maybe we could get together, even if it's just once every few months." Leighanne offered. 

The others looked at each other nodding softly realizing they had missed being this close to each other. For now though, they got up and cleaned each other off before snuggling into the bed, curled up around each other and falling asleep. They didn't know what the future held, but they were happier then they had been in years and all it took was a girl's day out and an orgy to see it.


	2. Love With A Mix Of Craziness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leigh spent the day with her friends, coming home to find a huge surprise waiting for her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a sweet G rated fic. :)

Leigh sighed softly as she unlocked the door and walked inside, shutting it before stripping off her coat and shoes. She had been out with friends and had a wonderful time, but was glad to be home. She headed into the living room finding it odd that the lights were out and the boys were no where to be found. 

"Howie?" Leigh called out, looking for her love. 

She jumped slightly feeling a pair of arms wrap around her causing her to whirl around to a grinning face. 

"Sorry beautiful, didn't mean to scare you." Howie chuckled. 

Leigh smacked is arm playfully, grinning the entire time before wrapping her arms around him, kissing him lovingly. 

"Where are the boys?" Leigh asked once she pulled away. 

"With my Mom, I wanted to do something special for you." Howie replied happily. 

Leigh looked at him with a bit of confusion since it wasn't a special occasion. Howie saw the confused look on his loving wife's face. 

"What? It doesn't have to be a special day to make me want to spoil you." 

Leigh's face went red causing Howie to chuckle and kiss her cheeks before leading her out to gazebo, Leigh's eyes widening seeing the soft glow of the candles and flowers. A spread of food laying on a blanket as Howie helped her down onto it, the Florida water behind them.

"Oh love!" Leigh exclaimed, almost in tears realizing just how lucky she really was. "It's beautiful." 

Howie couldn't help but grin and give off a soft beam of pride before offering her a plate and they dug in, enjoying each others company and the setting sun. Howie held his wife close silently wondering how he had gotten so lucky. 

Leigh looked up at her husband seeing him a bit lost like he was in his own world, nuzzling him gently to bring him back to Earth.

"Love what's wrong?" Leigh asked.

Howie smiled and nuzzled her back, giving her a softly kiss. "Nothing, just wondering how I got so lucky to have such a wonderful woman in my life." 

Leigh's face turned every shade of red. "I wonder that myself every day. You do so much for me and the boys." 

"Nothing compared to what you three do, sharing me with the world and the fans. Knowing that I'm going to be gone for months on end yet you three are still here waiting for me to come home." 

"And we always will be." Leigh confirmed, laying her head on his shoulder gently, Howie tightening his hold around her sighing in contentment.

The couple stayed silent for awhile, enjoying the beautiful Florida night sky and each other. Howie could feel his love's body start to get heavy knowing she was tired from the day. 

"Hey, ready for bed?" Howie asked. 

Leigh looked up and nodded as he helped her up, blowing out the candles knowing everything would be fine for the night. Howie lead his wife back into the house and up the stairs to get ready for bed, snuggling down with each other. 

"I got one more surprise if you can stay awake long enough." Howie teased. 

Leigh chuckled and nodded sitting up as Howie pulled out a black box handing it to her.She opened it as tears fell from her eyes. Inside was a sterliving silver neckless with two hearts on the chain, on the inside was the boys birthstones. 

"Oh Howie!" Leigh cried, wrapping her arms around him before letting him take it out and put it around her. 

Howie wiped her tears away, smiling softly. "The boys and I wanted to get you something special." 

Leigh had no words so she pulled her husband to her, kissing him hard on the lips. Howie groaned softly, responding before pulling away. 

"Thank you so much, I'm so glad I took that producing job all those years ago." 

Howie grinned and nodded in agreement. "As am I." 

The couple cuddled down and fell asleep, happy and content to be in each others arms before the craziness started back up once again.


End file.
